1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to supports for constructed decks, stairs, buildings, and the like and, more particularly, to a construction support especially adapted to be vertically adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ground upon which constructed objects are built often settles over time. More specifically, different portions of the supporting ground may settle at different rates. As a result, the constructed object may partially sink or buckle. For example, due to settling, over the years a deck may separate from an adjacent house. In addition, stairs may separate from an adjacent deck or adjacent house.
Conventionally, to compensate for ground settling, support posts may be cut and replaced. Alternatively, the structure is jacked up above the support, and shims are placed between the structure and the support. Because of the severe inconvenience and great expense, it would be desirable to be able to adjust the height of a support for a structure without cutting a support post and without jacking up a structure and employing shims.
Poured concrete footings are commonly used components in support for structures. In this respect, it would be desirable if an adjustable height structure support worked in conjunction with poured concrete footings.
Conventional methods of compensating for ground settling, which involve cutting and jacking, often require the services of professional construction personnel for extended periods of time. As a result, such compensation methods may be quite expensive. In this respect, it would be desirable if an adjustable construction support apparatus were provided which can be readily adjusted by a homeowner.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to supporting structures, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,122; 5,000,620; 5,058,358; 5,118,060; and 5,217,325. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,122 discloses a pivoting adjustable support for a pitched roof scaffolding post. Because of torque forces involved with pivoting support structures, it would be desirable if an adjustable support were provided which did not use a pivoting support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,620 discloses an adjustable pier system for supporting structures. Vertical adjustments are achieved by spaced apart holes and rods placed through those holes. The presence of adjustment holes spaced apart at predetermined intervals provides for incremental adjustments. However, needed adjustments may be greater than or less than predetermined increments. In this respect, it would be desirable if an adjustable height support provided for continuously adjustable height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,358 discloses a hanger bracket for supporting a deck, wherein the hanger bracket is not adjustable once it is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,060 discloses an adjustable bracket for building construction which includes two adjustable pivot pins. To avoid torques developed around pivot pins, as stated above, it would be desirable if an adjustable height support were provided for a structure which did not use adjustable pivots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,325 discloses a system for underpinning a building which employs components driven into bedrock and employs other components that are put into position for making adjustments, that are removed after adjustments are made, and that are put back into position to make further adjustments. For convenience and simplicity, it would be desirable if an adjustable height support were provided for a structure wherein the support were always in position and readily adjustable without requiring installation of additional components.
Still other features would be desirable in an adjustable construction support apparatus. For example, when a height adjustment is made for a structure support, the height adjustment may be needed to provide added height or, alternatively, to provide reduced height. When added height is needed, additional push down pressure is exerted on footing. However, when reduced height is needed, a pulling up force is exerted on the footing. When such is the case, there is a tendency of an adjustable support to be pulled out of the footing. In this respect, it would be desirable for an adjustable support to provide features to preclude the support to be pulled out of a footing when a reduced height adjustment is made.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use adjustable height supports for structures, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an adjustable construction support apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) enables adjustment of the height of a support for a structure without cutting a support post and without jacking up a structure and employing shims; (2) is usable in conjunction with poured concrete footings; (3) can be readily adjusted by a homeowner; (4) does not use a pivoting support; (5) provides for continuously adjustable height; (6) is in position for adjustment and is readily adjustable without requiting installation of additional components; and (7) prevents a support from being pulled out of a footing when a reduced height adjustment is made. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique adjustable construction support apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.